


A Helping Hand

by Quagswagging



Series: Awkward Encounters [7]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: In which Max finds out hiding the remote of your remote-controlled vibrator is quite essential and Carlos finds out that not all remotes belong to the tv's.





	A Helping Hand

Max eyed the little box in front of him with an apprehensive expression, unsure if he should have bought it in the first place. It had been on impulse really, ordering it online with express shipping so it arrived the day after. It had seemed like such a good idea yesterday evening, but now that the package was in front of him, Max was honestly doubting whether he could even take it. 

A sudden burst of stubbornness hit him and he scoffed to himself. Of course he could take it. He opened the box quickly and took the different parts out. First was the vibrator itself, not too large and slightly ridged, which Max was pretty sure would feel good inside him. He bit his lip and moved on, taking out the small remote control. He twirled it between his fingers, eying it thoughtfully. 

It wasn’t like he had anyone to give the remote to, god that would be hot, but he had bought it out of a more practical point of view. He had found it hard to adjust the speed on the vibrator when he had to keep reaching behind or under himself to change it. 

He licked his lips, this vibrator was definitely bigger than his last and now that he had seen it, he literally couldn’t wait to try it.

Max walked over to the bed, dropping the vibrator and remote on the covers as he undid the belt on his jeans, pushing it down and kicking it away together with his boxers. He rolled onto his back and grabbed the lube of his nightstand, squeezing some on his hand to slick up his fingers. 

Already impatient, he pressed two fingers inside himself, hissing slightly at the stretch. He used some of the excess lube to slick up his other hand, wrapping his fingers around his already hard cock. He moaned, his eyes fluttering closed as he scissored his fingers inside himself. He blindly reached for the vibrator, removing his fingers once he decided he was opened up enough. He put some more lube on the toy just to be sure before rolling onto his stomach, arching his back before slowly pushing the toy into his ass, moaning filthily at the sensation, the ridges pressing against all the right spots inside him. It wasn’t the real thing, but it would have to do, he could hardly go online to find someone to fuck with without it being all over the front pages of tabloid papers the day after.

Wrapping his hand around his cock once more, he took the remote, pressing the first button to turn it on.

“Fuck yes…” he murmured, thrusting into his own fist as the toy started to vibrate. He turned it on higher, letting out a choked moan at the intense feeling. It didn’t take him long to come, spilling into his hand as he grinded his hips down. 

It took him a while to calm down afterwards. Even with the toy turned off, he was still too sensitive to pull it out. He rolled onto his side, letting out a soft breathless noise at the feeling of being filled. 

Someone was suddenly knocking at his door and Max cursed, almost falling off in his hurry to get up. He wrapped his fingers around the base of the toy still buried firmly in his ass but his knees almost buckled under him when he tugged it ever so slightly.

“Max! Are you asleep again?” the familiar voice of Carlos called through the door. Max cursed some more, quickly pulling his boxers on again before struggling into his jeans.

“Max!” Carlos called impatiently. “I have your spare key, so if you’re too lazy to get up…”

“One second!” Max quickly said, rushing around to hide the lube and remote and wash the cum of his hand. Opening the door, he came face to face with an impatient looking Spaniard.

“You’re slow.” Carlos immediately declared, before pushing past Max to enter the room.

“Shut up Chilli.” Max immediately replied, bumping their shoulders together. Carlos flopped down on the bed.

“There is a football game on, we should watch it.” Carlos said as Max sat down beside him, the Dutchman biting his lip as the toy pressed deeper inside him. Max snorted.

“Fine, like you’re gonna listen to me if I say no.” he said. Carlos grinned.

“You’re finally learning.” the Spaniard teased, reaching into the nightstand in search of the tv remote.

“Had a busy day?” Carlos said with a smirk, holding up the uncapped bottle of lube. Max blushed slightly, hitting Carlos’s shoulder with a murmured ‘shut up’. 

“Ah this might be from the tv” Carlos said, holding up a remote. Max’s eyes widened and he made a mad dash for the device, but Carlos had already pressed one of the button. Max gasped as the toy came to life inside of him again, his arms buckling under him, meaning he awkwardly flopped against Carlos’s side. Carlos muttered something in Spanish, trying to wrestle Max off him with one arm while pressing the remote again. 

Max gasped, automatically burying his face in Carlos’s shoulder as the pleasure took over.

“Max? Are you sick?” Carlos asked worriedly, placing the remote down to clasp Max’s face between his hands, trying to get Max to look at him. 

“Turn it off…” Max moaned out, rutting against the bed for relief. Carlos frowned.

“What’s going on Max?” he said, rolling onto his knees so he could better support Max's weight against his chest. Max breathing was ragged, his cheeks flushed red as he blindly looked around for something on the bed, finally finding the remote. He turned the toy off, sighing as the vibrating stopped but then groaning when he realised how stupidly close he was to coming a second time, his cock hard and leaking inside his jeans. 

Max could feel Carlos’s chest shake with laughter, and he looked up to find the Spaniard gazing down at him with an almost fond expression.

“That remote wasn’t from the tv, now was it.” Carlos purred, carding his fingers through Max’s hair. The Dutchman blushed but shook his head.

“What are you hiding in there?” Carlos muttered softly, his lips brushing over the shell of Max’s ear as his hand trailed downwards to come to rest on his ass. Max moaned filthy, too far gone to feel embarrassed.

“Why don’t you show me? I might be able to help.” The Spaniard said softly, nuzzling Max’s neck. Max mumbled something incoherently but nodded, letting Carlos guide him to lie back on the bed. 

Carlos leaned in to brush their lips together for a moment, trying to catch all the needy gasps that left Max’s lips. Then he slowly moved down, pushing off Max’s jeans and boxers. 

Carlos only teasingly licked at the leaking tip of Max’s cock for a moment before urging him to turn around. Max did as he was asked, arching his back to push his ass up. Carlos let out a groan at the sight of Max’s hole stretched around the toy and couldn’t resist running his fingers over the base, pushing it in slightly further.

“Carlos…” Max gasped out. Carlos grinned, pressing a kiss to the back of Max’s neck. 

“Should I get the remote again.” Carlos purred. Max hesitated but then shook his head, which surprised Carlos.

“I… Chilli, please fuck me.” Max moaned out, pushing his hips back at Carlos crotch and groaned when he felt the large bulge press against his ass. Carlos shuddered but didn’t waste any time getting rid of his clothes, only quickly pulling Max’s shirt off. 

Running one hand over the Max’s spine, he slowly pulled the vibrator out of Max’s ass, licking his lips at the delicious sounds that left Max’s lips. Throwing the toy to the side, Carlos leaned in, pressing his tongue into Max’s hole, making the Dutchman gasp in surprise. 

“P-please Carlos, I won’t last long.” Max whined needily. Carlos shushed him gently, tilting Max’s head back to kiss him gently, smiling as Max parted his lips for him. Carlos didn’t pull away from Max’s mouth as he used some of the excess lube from Max’s ass to lube his own length up and thrusted in slowly, moaning when he felt how tight Max was around him. 

“Oh Dios Mio... Max, you feel so good.” Carlos praised, sucking a bruise in Max’s neck as he rocked his hips. Max mewled and shivered under him, pushing his ass back to meet Carlos’s thrusts. 

The Dutchman didn’t last long, spilling on the covers as Carlos tightened his hold a little to keep him upright. Carlos kept thrusting as Max came, murmuring encouragingly to him in Spanish. Max was even tighter around him now, clenching as he moaned through his orgasm. 

With another set of harsh thrusts, Carlos came as well, pulling Max flush against him as he gasped out his name.

He rolled of Max after a moment, trying to catch his breath. Max hesitated, but then pressed closer to the Spaniard, curling against his side with a small blush on his cheeks. Carlos chuckled and rolled on his side, resting his forehead against Max’s. 

“You alright Maxy?” Carlos asked, grinning as Max’s eyes were already starting to close.

“Uhuh...thanks Chilli.” Max whispered, snuggling closer. Carlos grinned mischievously, reaching over Max to retrieve something rectangular and black. He waved the remote in front of Max’s face.

“I better keep the remote, we can have a lot of fun with this.” Carlos purred, winking at the heavily blushing Dutchman. 

“You ass.” Max mumbled, leaning in to kiss the smirk of the Spaniard’s lips.


End file.
